


You Win Some, You Lose Some

by fueledbyalicia



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, No Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fueledbyalicia/pseuds/fueledbyalicia
Summary: Kara and Lena are seniors in high school who swim for rival teams but there’s no animosity between these two gays





	You Win Some, You Lose Some

**Author's Note:**

> This is real homosexual so enjoy and please leave kudos + comments at the end! This is my first publication here so constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated :)

“Hey there, Danvers. I have a proposition for you.”

 

The blonde was getting in the zone, she did _not_ need this shit right now. (And by “this shit”, she meant Lena Luthor with her distracting emerald gaze and disarming smirk, among a plethora of other features that made Kara’s ovaries want to explode).

 

The older girl was supposed to be someone she despised, as they were both fiercely competitive (in addition to the best) swimmers from rival high schools in Midvale County. Their races were always extremely close in time, taking the final stroke in near synchronization. But from that first 100 Butterfly where Kara had come out on top by mere milliseconds, all Lena had for her was a genuine congratulations paired with the most beautiful smile Kara had ever seen. Since that win, their relationship blossomed into flirtatious banter with some faux trash talk that ended in fits of giggles and heart eyes that made Alex grin knowingly every time she was witness to it.

 

So the aspiring reporter took the bait, continuing to stretch as she replied in jest, “Can’t talk right now. Getting ready to beat your ass.”

 

Kara heard a scoff to her left and couldn’t help peeking at Lena, whose plump lips were tugging upwards despite the quip. The brunette took a few steps closer, teetering on the edge of Kara’s personal space and said, “That’s what my offer is about, actually.”

 

Kara took a moment to regard her counterpart, noting with appreciation the way Lena’s signature charcoal Fastskin hugged her curves and accentuated her toned body before meeting the other senior’s intense scrutiny.

 

“Oh?”

 

Kara swore Lena’s orbs glinted with mischief as she closed the gap between them, practically purring, “How about if I win, I get to take you on a date?”

 

A shaky breath left the blonde’s mouth in disbelief, heart pounding erratically in her chest as she whispered unsteadily, “And if I win?”

 

Lena chuckled, the sound low and rich in the atmosphere around them.

 

“Then you can take my potsticker virginity.”

 

A series of wildly inappropriate thoughts flew through Kara’s head at the prospect of taking another one of Lena’s virginities (though she had not lost her own yet) and willed them to disappear so she could answer coherently.

 

“You have yourself a deal, Luthor.”

 

The sharp warning of the whistle jarred both girls back to reality and Kara felt a whine bubble in her throat as Lena distanced herself. Her disappointment didn’t last though because the raven-haired enchantress was extending her right arm, inciting a firm shake with a wink. Kara indulged, placing her hand in Lena’s, gasping at the warmth she found and then making a completely different noise as the latter raised their extremities to brush a kiss across tanned knuckles.

 

“Good luck, darling.”

 

The former’s baby blues fluttered open then, having fallen shut at the sensation and she probably looked like an idiot with the dreamy expression she was wearing but Kara Danvers could not scrape up fucks to give, because Lena Luthor liked her in the gayest sense of the word.

 

Kara Danvers could not even scrape up the fucks to give when Lena Luthor kicked _her_ ass, breaking the pool’s record by three seconds in the process. Because at the end of it all, the blonde was leaving with the future biochemist’s arm around her shoulders and the promise of potstickers anyway.


End file.
